


The White Wolf Needs A Leash

by Cringeiip



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringeiip/pseuds/Cringeiip
Summary: To Jaskier, Geralt was less of a wolf and more like a dog, really.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 281





	The White Wolf Needs A Leash

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck, sorry, but enjoy

To Jaskier, Geralt was less of a wild and more like a dog, really.

Not like one of those small, yappy dogs that would jump and lick and beg for attention. No, Geralt was not that kind of dog.

He wasn't like one of those playful, energetic dogs that could heard their sheep owners and frolick in the fields. The 'perfect' pet.

No, Geralt was something big and silent and breathtaking. A well-trained ward dog. One that had been bred to fight. 

A dog that could hurt and harm when told too. One that would nip at your heels and leave you to bleed out.

A dog that was also loyal and protective and wouldn't hesitate to rip out the throat of whatever's hurting his bard.

A dog that, after a hard days work, liked to be cleaned and brushed and pet. A dog that would cuddle up at bedtime and give his owner gentle kisses.

A dog that liked to get jealous when someone tried to take what was his. 

If he was being honest, Jaskier never really thought of Geralt as 'The White Wolf', not even when they first met in Posada. Yes, Geralt had seemed grumpy and dangerous, but Jaskier wasn't scared. How could he be when Geralt didn't throw something at him like taverns other patrons? 

But that doesn't mean he always saw Geralt as a dog either. That started after about a month of traveling together, when Jaskier saw just how much Geralt really did look like a kicked puppy at times. Especially when he thought no one was watching. 

Jaskier, of course, would never tell Geralt, unlike what most people thought, the bars didn't have actually have a death wish, but that didn't stop him from writing poems and possible songs about it.

So, as long as Geralt never read his poems, Jaskier wouldn't have to worry about the witchers empty threats and lackluster glares. Well, actually, maybe Jaskier could deal with it. It's not like Geralt would ever actually sink his teeth into Jaskier, well, not in that way.


End file.
